Where Will Boredom Lead You?
by HpDmgirl
Summary: Harry's have a really boring Firday night and he's looking for some entertainment. He noticed Malfoy out and a bout & decides that parhaps Malfoy could help. Slash, HD nice ending R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, HpDmgirl, own none of these characters, but the plot (or lack of) is own by me. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. are probably very rich off Harry Potter. If I was to get paid for this then one of the two obviously loss there mind and decided they liked my story. Thus far I own **NOTHING**.

Hello, you lovely people, you. This story has no point what so ever. This will probably be the most horrible story you have ever read. In fact I advise you **NOT** to read it because you will most likely flame it. Hell, I think I even just flamed my own story and I haven't even written it yet… Anyhow, back to the point. This is a one shot, I think; if it's not, then sue me (please don't). If you have read my first (and only) story you should be familiar with voices in my head (By the way they say hi and for once it doesn't bother me). This is their way of venting and of course mine also. After all this and you still decide to read on then you are a truly lovely person (or you know how I feel which still makes you lovely). R&R plez!

Where Will Boredom Lead You?

(A/n: the title says it all)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry Potter was sitting in his dorm room trying to decide what to do. He tried going out on the Quidditch pitch and being that it was after hours Harry decided to use the Marauder's Map to see where Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris was and also to make sure no teachers where out. Oddly enough, as if they could read Harry's mind, they, Filch and Mrs. Norris, where both staked right at the Entrance Hall, so Harry had no way out. He tried to read a book, which didn't work. He tried just casting random charms to fulfill his boredom, which was okay until, not really thinking, he said "_Accio Ron's underwear_" and ended up giving Ron a major wedgie. Like he knew it would go after the underwear that Ron was wearing!

So here's Harry, bored as hell, with nothing to do.

" Bloody-Fucking-_Hell_! There is absolutely nothing to do!" Harry complained.

" Why don't you go to bed, I mean it is pretty late and sleep will do you good." Hermione said.

" Hermione, its Friday, for what sane reason would I go to sleep when I don't necessarily have anything to do tomorrow."

" _Well_, it's better than sitting here _complaining_ about how bored you are and _bothering_ others while trying to _fulfill_ your boredom." Hermione responded all-knowingly and also referring to what happened with Ron.

" Well, _Hermione_, if my _complaining_ is _bothering_ you then why don't you go to bed. No one else decided to stay down here and listen to my _complaining_ and I surely didn't ask you to and if your trying to refer to what happened to Ron without saying so, then might I add I don't have shit-for-brains so there was no point in trying to hide it and like I said before what happened to Ron was an accident and he's not complaining about it." Harry responded in a dry tone but the statement still held its bite.

" **_Harry James Potter!_** I was not trying to insult you and I do believe that in some cases I am right for believing you have _shit-for-brains_ because when the shit hits the fan it's always because you forgot something or couldn't come up with a decent lie. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed." With that Hermione angrily stomped off.

" Harry, mate, you shouldn't have said that to Hermione. You really pissed her off." Ron said.

" Ron, you could always go with her. I really don't need your company. You are free to do as you please." Harry said dryly as if he never heard a word Hermione just said.

Ron wasn't sure if Harry was being an arse or he just was try to tell Ron that he didn't want to hear about it. Ron decided he didn't really need to know and with a small " Night." He went to bed.

" Well if I'd known that would have got rid of them I would have done it an hour ago." Harry said.

Harry began to let his mind wonder and all of a sudden he found himself thinking about sex and before he got to far he decided he had to do something or he might be left in the common room wanking-off.

" I wonder if Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris are still at the Entrance Hall…" Harry got out the map.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Harry recited, " Should have known. Still there, bloody buggers they are… Wait a minute." Harry then noticed a little dot labeled 'D. Malfoy' wondering not too far from the Gryffindor tower.

' **Humph, Malfoy probably looking for someone to shag, which right about now is a pretty good idea. I mean just about any decent looking person would work for me. Rather they be male or female.**' Harry all of a sudden got an evil idea. ' **Oh what the hell, he is decent until he talks.**'

Harry grabbed his school robe and the map. Before he left he checked to see if Draco was still in the same place. When he spotted him he smiled. " _Mischief managed_!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" What do you think your doing, Potter?"

" What does it bloody look like I'm walking. I can't believe you don't know what that is. It's when you put foot in front of the other to get around or are you carried around like an Egyptian Pharaoh."

" You know very well what I meant, Potter. What are you up to?" Draco said trying to keep his cool.

" Wow, Malfoy! Looks like you found out my evil plan to stalk young boys wondering around in the corridors to turn them in to my sex slaves and I just happen to chose you to night." Harry said sarcastically with a look on his like he was thinking something mighty close to that.

" Potter, I don't have time for your games." Draco said while noticing that Harry was slowly closing the space between them.

" What games, Malfoy?" Harry said trying to seem slightly innocent. ' **This is where the fun beings.**' He thought.

" Potter, there's something up with you and I want to know what." Draco said wary of the distant, or lack there of, between him and Harry. ' _Something's up with Potter and oddly enough its not even working on my nerves. It's more like working on my libido…_' Draco didn't finish that thought knowing exactly where it was going.

Harry looked in Draco's eyes, that instead of being their usual cold gray, that were gleaming silver with a little bit of a lustful look in them. ' **Time to play**' Harry thought.

Harry moved forward and he was now standing no more than two inches away from Draco. Harry leaned forward with his mouth right next to Draco's ear.

"If you think something's up, then why don't you find out what?" Harry said seductively. He leaned away from Draco's ear and, while very close to Draco's face, he looked deep into his eyes and with his lips only centimeters from Draco's he stuck his tongue out and licked Draco's bottom lip. He pulled back and bit back a smile when he looked at Draco's face '**he looks so cute when he confused**' he thought.

He began to walk away down the corridor. Draco was very confused, but he knew an invitation when he saw one, so he began following Harry. '_I wonder what's gotten into Potter, not that I really mind…_' Draco smiled inwardly at that thought ' _I wonder where we're going._'

Harry was leading Draco to his secret safe room that was given to him just in case he might ever need one. Harry had only used it when he wanted to be alone. This was one of those moments, more or less. They didn't speak a word to each other until they got to Harry's room.

" Where in bloody hell are we?" Draco asked.

" This is my other room. Dumbledore gave it to me for safety reasons. The room belonged to Godric Gryffindor and it has many different spells on it to keep people out, House Elves can't even get in here."

" How does the room stay so clean then, Potter?"

"Firstly, before I answer that question, you can call me Harry. Secondly, the room has a very powerful cleaning spell on it that is basically un-breakable." '**Now could the fun begin before my boner is no more and we're stuck doing 4-play for about 15 unnecessary minutes.'**

Draco began to stroll around the room thinking about how nice it looked. '_It must be nice to be the Golden Boy…hmm… Nice bed, big, soft…hmm… I wonder what Po-Harry's doing._' When Draco was about to turn around to find out two hands were placed on him, one by his hip and the other by his shoulder, and slow he began to feel soft kisses against his neck. '_Hmm…this is more like it…_'

Harry continued with his administration until he had Draco turned around facing him. He started to slowly kiss Draco, massaging their tongues together. Slowly, but at a steady pace, clothes began to fall to the floor. Draco suddenly was thrown to the bed while Harry began to do wonderful things to his manhood.

" I hope," Draco moaned, "you don't think… this means… your on top." He finished out of breath.

Harry stopped. " And why do you think I'm not to be on top?"

Though upset that Harry chose to instead use his mouth to talk, Draco answered, " A Malfoy is never on the bottom."

" A Malfoy is never to be with a Potter or a boy either, but you seem not to mind that."

" Some rules can stand be broken."

" So what's wrong with being on the bottom."

" Like I said—"

" **You** also said some rules could stand to be broken." Draco adverted his eyes from Harry. " Your scared, aren't you?"

" _No_, a Malfoy is never—"

"I'll go slow in the begin when you want me to go faster I will."

"You'd do that." Draco said warily.

"Yeah, sure. I might not have been a gentleman and given you dinner and a movie, but I'm not going to be a prat to you in bed." Harry said honestly.

" Thank you." Draco said truly grateful he was with Harry Potter.

" Your welcome."

" Well, get on with it then. What are you waiting for, the sound of a whistle?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered with a mock salute.

**………………………………………………………………………………………..**

" That was great, Harry. It seems you Griffs are up to par on your bedroom skills."

" Well, lions aren't known to be bad in the bedroom. Besides, I was almost a Slytherin."

" Who would have known?" Draco said dazedly. "I supposed I should be going… wouldn't want your friends to find me here…" Draco said sitting up. Harry would swear Draco sounded a little sad, hurt even.

" Wait, you don't have to go!" Harry said a bit to quickly for his taste, "I mean… if you don't want to… they don't even know about this room…"

" Are you telling me that you allowed me into a personal space that not even Granger and Weasley know about?" Draco sound astonished that Harry trusted him that much.

" Yeah." Harry blushed.

" I'll stay then." Draco moved closer to Harry and laid down.

" Umm… Draco?"

" Yes?"

" I suppose we're going back to the way things were before."

" Not unless you don't want them to. I mean, the only thing standing in our way are our friends and houses."

" But what of your parents?"

" In case you don't remember, my father's in Azkaban and mother couldn't give a shit less."

" And Voldemort?"

" I'm to strong and proud of a person to bow down to a madman who's been losing to the same kid for seventeen years."

" I think I like you Draco Malfoy." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his shoulder.

"Likewise Harry J. Potter."

"What should we do about everyone else?"

Draco was silent for a moment. " We should do with Slytherins, Love."

Harry thought for a moment a then he smirked, " Scheme."

" You really were almost put into Slytherin…"

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to lunch, when Harry was almost ran over by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

" Ouch, hey! Watch it, Malfoy." Harry glared.

" Well, maybe you should get a new prescription, Potter, as it was I was walking here first."

" Yes, and suppose everyone is to bow to the wonderful Slytherin Ice Prince and back out his bleeding way where ever he's fucking going like cowards."

" Harry!" Hermione warned Harry of his language and tried to pull Harry away.

" No, Hermione, I want to finish this once and for all." He turned back to Malfoy.

" I'm no coward, Malfoy, and I'm not scared of you."

" I'm shaking, Potter. What are you going? Going to show everyone what the great Harry Potter is really made of?" Draco said indicating to the audience around them. It looked like the whole school!

" Go for it Harry!" Ron yelled excitedly.

" Ron!"

" Looks like your little friends are cheering you on, so what are going to do?"

Harry and Draco both reach their hands in robes and they were mere inches from each other before Harry said, " I'm going to snog you senseless."

The entire school was shocked to see the two greatest, rivals since Snape vs. Potter Sr., in Hogwarts history: Harry James Potter and Draco Malfoy, locked in a heated make-out session.

" I think you just ended this once and for all, Potter." Draco said smirking, lightly flushed.

" Indeed, I suppose I did. To the Great Hall?" Harry asked flushed as well.

" Lead the way, Love." Harry and Draco walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, wishing they had done that sooner.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering, what's a 'movie'?" Draco asked at the looming Hall doors. Harry laughed and explained to Draco exactly what a movie was while entering the Hall and promising to take him to see one.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

(A/n:) I wrote this one shot almost 2 years ago and just got the courage to finish it, so I could work out my writers' block. Please Review and let me know how I did.


	2. Temp Author's Note

Hi, I was considering writing some more chapters for my 3 stories. If you haven't read any of my other stories they have been stopped due to extended writer's block. Having reading over this one-shot, I was considering making it a full story. I'm not sure I should continue any of my stories so I've decided to let my readers decide what/if any of my stories should be continued by posting a review to this note. Thanks!


End file.
